


Possessed

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [46]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Demon Possesion - Freeform, Gen, Tumblr, poor Chekov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: Chekov Wakes up in Kansas, with no memory of where he is or why he's staring at the Winchester Brothers and Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessed

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:This the most fun I've had on tumblr since I found out the tumblrbot was a person. I'll end up only sending you two, I know I'm being unfair with my challenges XD Anyways, here we go--- Chekov wakes up in Kansas- in 20013- with a strange trio of men bursting into his apartment. Two irritated Hunters who call themselves the Winchesters, and a strange man in a trenchcoat who seems expressionless. They keep telling him- he's an angel? Why can't he remember anything? ~ Your Lovely Anon (no words)

When Pavel Chekov woke up, he was tied to a chair, with no memory of   
anything that had happened in the past two weeks, and he was staring   
into the faces of three strange men, two of whom were packing away   
knives and one in a long trench coat, who was just staring back at him,   
so it was perfectly understandable that his first words were “Vhere am   
I?"

The taller of the two knife-wielding men jumped, and then looked at   
him, and said “Glad, to see you’re awake, I’m Sam, this is Dean,we’re   
hunters, our friend over there is Castiel, he’s an angel, and at the   
moment, you’re in Kansas" causing Chekov’s jaw to drop (which in turn   
caused Dean to snicker) “and we’re only telling you this, Mr. Chekov,   
because for the past two weeks you’ve been possessed by a demon."

Chekov’s eyes became round, as he stared at the three of them in shock,   
then, he did what most rational people would do in that situation, and   
fainted.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Chekov! He seems to be getting the short end of the stick lately


End file.
